DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application): The overall goal of this program project is to develop a vaccine for coccidioidomycosis. Immunization experiments require the production of recombinant protein. In addition, the investigators propose to use DNA immunization as an alternative to immunization with protein. The purpose of this core is to produce recombinant protein in sufficient quantities to allow Projects I, II, III, and V to conduct their proposed research. In addition, plasmid DNA will be used by Project V for genetic immunization. The core will streamline and centralize production of these essential reagents.